


Crackle

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [1]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 080a: will's birthday<br/>challenge 080b: christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackle

There's something making a popping noise and Will knows it's not the chestnuts. Without a word he switches off the radio.

"Hey! Just wanted some Christmas music," says Bran, crossing his arms.

Will tries a grin. "I don't play the radio on holidays, didn't you know?"

"Why, because you sing your own tunes?" Bran clicks it on. And there is nothing but fuzz. Maybe it's Bran's presence which tones it down from the usual yowling whines and snarled static.

Bran glances at him. "Don't say the telly's like this too."

"I don't turn anything on during holidays," Will says, gritting his teeth against secrets.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 16 Mar 2005.  
> Hello, all. I was told by sistermagpie to post this. So here it is. :) *is new to this*   
> ===
> 
> Old comments ♥
> 
> c-- on 26th December 2005 01:30    
>  Heh, cute! I like it a lot :-) 
> 
> n-- on 26th December 2005 04:09    
>  Nice! Funny, with just tiny strand of poignancy woven in.
> 
> b-- on 27th December 2005 08:41    
>  Oh, the poor lads... Well done, you.    
>  *applauds sistermagpie for pointing you here* 
> 
> g-- on 29th December 2005 03:42    
>  The thought that it's Bran presence that changes the static gives me shivers. *wibbly smile* Nicely done. 
> 
> w-- on 29th December 2005 05:14    
>  *laughs* Excellent! Poor Will. Hope to read more drabbles of yours! 
> 
> ==
> 
> 80a  
> 80b  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)  
> 


End file.
